conglomerafandomcom-20200213-history
Dak-Vol
The City of Dak-Vol is the largest city of the Nevashi. Located on the coast of Kere'leh, it has many titles such as "City by the Sea, The City of Trade, The City of Export." Dak-Vol is a merchant center, being the largest export and import port of the nomads, accompanied by plenty of markets throughout the streets. History Dak-Vol was founded as two separate settlements, one on the high bluffs above a canyon for access to the interior of Kere'leh, and one at the river mouth at the bottom of the canyon, for access to the ocean. Over time these two settlements grew together and records about the exact details before the merger are unclear. Dak-Vol has been ruled by House Delor since the foundation of the city. While some oral tradition suggests that Dak-Vol was the first city founded, there are conflicting views. It is accepted that it is one of the oldest cities and that House Delor is one of the oldest noble houses in the desert. Notable Locations The Senate of the Sands. Located high on the cliffs of Dak-Vol, this institution makes Dak-Vol the closest thing the Nevashi have to a capital city. The Senate is a very ornate building called "Severa". Complete with their own living quarters for the servants, resting halls, work quarters for government employees and the Senate meeting room, it is a expansive and opulent structure. House Delor is charged with maintenance of this building, which they have great dislike for. Bazaar of 1000 Hawkers. While Dak-Vol has many streets dedicated to markets and trade, the Bazaar of 1000 Hawkers is the largest one. It stretches up the side of the Canyon, twisting and turning among the buildings. Accommodating all budgets, customers and merchants, the stalls under stretches of bright cloth ring out with the shouts of sellers. It is said the name comes from a noble who wished to know how many people were selling one afternoon, but only got to 1000 before sunset. The Manor of House Delor. The single largest structure in Dak-Vol, this compound sits opposite the canyon from the Senate of the Sands in open opposition. While previously, only authorized notables were allowed on the grounds, now common folk with business are permitted to enter. This has not changed the overwhelming presence of the compound, for House Delor flaunt that they own the largest building in the Desert with their manor. The Manor consists of seven buildings, three for the main family, one for servants, one for work related issues, one for distant family and one for visitors. It also feature a lush garden and a pool for lounging about and swimming in. While not as impressive a display considering the proximity to a river, it remains an extraordinary monument to power and wealth. Dak-Vol Docks. While the historic settlements could sustain themselves on farming, modern Dak-Vol's lifeblood is the trade from across the continent. Being one of the very few places where ships can easily and safely dock and unload cargo along the shore of Kere'leh, it has captured the cargo and luxury trade markets. There are always ships in dock, loading or unloading cargo, their captains negotiating the price for wood or spices, fishermen demanding to know what is taking so long as the river is congested and overall all of this, the thrum of commerce. The Blade Singers, Guild of Desert Devil Hunters. As Dak-Vol lays claim to be the oldest city in the Desert, the Blade Singers claim to be the oldest guild. Their halls are lined with trophies, carpets and tapestries, detailing their victories and fallen members. Their records reach far back into the sands of time, and record epic battles to secure the fledgling city against the embodiment of the desert itself. The guild cannot prove that it is the oldest, but few raise that point in their presence. Content Links Source post Category:Canon Category:Plintstorm